Peeking With Curiosity
by Animechao1228
Summary: What does Kakashi read all the time? Time to investigate...


Another fanfic for those that cares to read this! A one-shot for those that knows how to enjoy humor that comes out of my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will.

"Well, that's all for today. You may all leave." says Kakashi. The three genin sighs in relief, but that all stops when Kakashi pulls out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi then walks away from the three, with his nose in the book, not being aware of surroundings.

"What is with that idiot? All he cares about is that book. What is it about anyways?" says Sakura.

"From what Jiraiya-sensei, he said that it's only for mature adults only. I wonder what that means." ponders Naruto

"It's pretty obvious: It's a book that's filled with porn or any perverted things." says Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura turn and face Sasuke.

"Are you serious? So that's why Jiraiya always looks at naked women…or maybe it's also for his own entertainment. Mmm, whatever." says Naruto. Sakura gives Naruto an uneasy look. Then Naruto was about to leave, until he thought of something.

"Hey…" starts Naruto.

"NO! We are NOT going to steal his book!" says Sakura.

"Why not? Don't you ever wonder why Kakashi is always glued to that book?" says Naruto, "So why not steal it and take a peek or so? What do you say?"

"Naruto, don't you remember last time when you wanted to know what was under Kakashi's mask? It was a total waste of time!" says Sakura.

FLASHBACK

_"Kakashi-sensei, what's under your mask?" asks Naruto._

_"That's all you want to know? Okay then, I'll show you." says Kakashi._

_'Yes, finally! I get to see what Kakashi's been hiding under that mask of his!' thought Naruto. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke gather around Kakashi as he grabbed the top of the mask. The three had weird thoughts about what was under his mask._

_"Underneath this mask…" starts Kakashi, then pulls it down, "Is another mask!" Everyone was dumbfounded. Kakashi laughs at their reactions._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah. But this is different! Come on, Sakura, haven't you been also under the Tsunade's teachings? Don't you know how to make him go to sleep while we sneak his book?" whines Naruto. Sakura was about to argue, but then stops at the thought. Sakura DID always wonder what he read.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you with your little scheme. But don't say I didn't warn you. I know this might have a backfire or some sort" says Sakura.

'_Heh heh, one down, one more to go.' _says Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke, don't you wonder too? I know that you wanna come and see." says Naruto. Sasuke shifts his eyes at Naruto.

"And why should I? I don't have time for any of this." says Sasuke, he was about to leave…until.

"Who knows, maybe you can see that girl that happens to be in your room." says Naruto. Sasuke froze in fear. Sakura stands there and her head slowly moves in Naruto's direction. Then all of a sudden, Sakura punches Naruto hard in the back of the head. A lump formed in the same spot.

"OOWWWW… Sakura, what did you do that for?" says Naruto

"Where the hell did THAT come from? You know that Sasuke isn't like Kakashi or Jiraiya- sensei! Right, Sasuke? …Sasuke?" said Sakura, but Sasuke just stood there. Sakura walks up to him to see what was going on with him. He looks at him in the face. Sasuke's face was red. Sakura didn't want to believe this at all.

"So…You have…a poster…of a girl…in your ROOM!" said Sakura. Sasuke took a moment of silence, and nods.

"_HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE ONE I LOVE IS ACTUALLY A HENTAI!_" screams the inner Sakura. But Sakura didn't show her expression. She didn't want to show a bad impression in front of her loved one. But the moment was ruined by Naruto's annoying voice.

"AND, if you don't come along with us, I guess you wouldn't mind me telling the town that the poster was actually a girl that really has NOTHING ON!" taunts Naruto. Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine and he slowly turns around.

"…Fine. Just as long…as you keep things quiet." say Sasuke. He walks up to Naruto and Sakura can barely move.

"_Okay, a poster of a girl in his room is one thing, BUT HER BEING NAKED! I MEAN, COME ON!_" exclaims the inner Sakura. But Sakura snapped out of it, since the two guys were already walking ahead.

In another part of town, you see Kakashi walking towards his apartment, his nose still in the book. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leaped from roof to roof and lands on Kakashi's apartment. They see him from above. Sakura then started making some hand signs, starting her jutsu. She then focused her chakra into her mind and then envisioned Kakashi in her head.

"SLEEPING JUTSU!" says Sakura. Then you see a small purple puff of smoke float towards Kakashi. Kakashi paid no attention to anything while he searched his pockets for his keys. Then the smoke float in front of Kakashi and Kakashi breathes it in. Then he finally realized what happened and he fell into a deep sleep. Sakura smiles in success.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! Now let's look at that book." says Naruto, and then he jumps down from the roof and takes the book out of Kakashi's hand. Sasuke and Sakura jumps down and joins Naruto.

"Now, it's the moment of truth to see what Kakashi has been reading!" says Naruto. He then opened the book and the three of them started reading the first page.

_One Minute later…_

"EWWW! Kakashi-sensei reads this stuff!" shouts Naruto.

"Naruto, I told you this was a bad idea!" says Sakura.

"…My eyes…" mutters Sasuke, while his eyebrow twitches. The Naruto puts the book down next to Kakashi's body. Then they just leave him there.

"Hey, do you think it's a good idea to leave Kakashi-sensei there?" asks Sakura.

"Just leave him, he's a perverted freak and he deserves it." says Sasuke coldly.

'_Speak for yourself, Sasuke._' thought Naruto. "Anyway, I need to talk to Jiraiya-sensei about all of this. Geez, that old geezer can never give up on this stuff."

While the three genin walks away, Kakashi twitches and then opened his eye. He stands up and wipes the dust off of his jacket and pants. He then picks up his book.

"Hmm, why am I outside?" ponders Kakashi. He then thinks for awhile and remembers a puff of smoke in front of him. He then looked at his book.

"I see. Oh well, this will have to wait for tomorrow. I need to continue reading." says Kakashi. He then went to the page he currently left off, and resumed reading while he went inside his apartment.

END

Yeah…short. Boring if you would say. Review if you want to, flame as you please.


End file.
